glee_the_next_directionfandomcom-20200214-history
Everything Has Changed
Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran is sung by Kyle and Jason in the second episode of Season One, Should I?. Lyrics Kyle: All I knew this morning when I woke Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before. And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago Is green eyes and freckles in your smile In the back of my mind making me feel right Jason: I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now Kyle and Jason: I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now I just wanna know you, know you, know you 'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello." And your eyes look like coming home All I know is a simple name Everything has changed All I know is you held the door You'll be mine and I'll be yours All I know since yesterday is everything has changed Jason: And all my walls stood tall painted blue And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you Kyle: And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies The beautiful kind, making up for lost time, Taking flight, making me feel right Kyle and Jason: I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now I just wanna know you, know you, know you 'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello." And your eyes look like coming home All I know is a simple name Everything has changed All I know is you held the door And you'll be mine and I'll be yours All I know since yesterday is everything has changed Come back and tell me why I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh. And meet me there tonight And let me know that it's not all in my mind. Jason: I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now I just wanna know you, know you, know you Kyle and Jason: All I know is we said, "Hello." And your eyes look like coming home All I know is a simple name Everything has changed All I know is you held the door You'll be mine and I'll be yours All I know since yesterday is everything has changed All I know is we said, "Hello." So dust off your highest hopes All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed All I know is a new found grace All my days I'll know your face All I know since yesterday is everything has changed Videos Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Jason Smith Category:Songs sung by Kyle Jackson Category:Glee: The Next Direction, Volume One